Super High School Romance Complicated
by Kasumi.Chinatsu.The.PeaceKeepr
Summary: Very terrible with summary and explaing. Mien oc's are a cross dressing actor, and a naturalist who is more of a botonist. Relations very for the cross dresser for Leon to Ishimaru, Naturalist enjoys the company of Mondo


-Authors note: Kasumi: I owe most of the idea planning to Dubstep Sweetheart, Mein Senpai helped me so much with grammar and awesomeness. Note, A lot of foul laungue and under age sex, (17-18) Not sure how exactly the age they are. Enjoy, Thank you Senpai!

Chapter One

"You know it's nice to punch people in the face…." The girl with green bangs and black hair tied back slightly amused by the act the Super-duper high school outlaw biker. Her brown eyes partially looked concerned for the luckster but then she walked up to the Out-Law confidently, his armadillo hair touched her head and she grabbed it, yanking it harshly. "Oww! That's not funny you damn bitch!" He hollered at her, she grinned at him and leg swept him onto the floor of the gym. "Nya…it's not nice to call Ladies by that name unless they deserve to be called….Buuuut, then Again I am a gentleman." She laughed like crazy person. "Figures…. Stupid Cross dressers." Another girl spat slightly annoyed by the cross dresser. "Mm? Nothing wrong with a little acting eh Superderp Naturalist yes?" The cross dresser asked lazily, holding her hand out to Help the biker up.

"Anyway, I guess I'll take the derp, I'm sure you won't hit anyone out of frustration again yes? Or I am I going to have to do more than leg sweep you?" She asked the Outlaw biker, jerking on his jacket slightly her eyes gripping on his soul more then the actual hand death clinching his coat. "Yeah yeah, whatever…." He shoved her off and stalked away.

"Wasn't your name Murakami Rie? You dropped this." The programmer walked up to her, holding out a little bat key chain with a little fang on the end. The cross-dresser tilted her head slightly. "Thank you Chi…Chihiro right? I dunno what I would have done if I lost it." She grinned at the shy girl, but chuckled when she when she looked into Chihiro's light brown eyes. "I'm sorry." She flushed and looked down, making the cross dresser laugh. "You don't need to apologize for something I have done, silly girl. Call me Rie or as the Neat freak put's it Cross Dresser… I don't mind either." Rie grinned again optimistically as she slung the luckster's arm over her shoulder and was stopped by something…huge.

"I'd like to spar with you sometime…. Murakami." A girl way taller than her with long pretty silver hair, very muscular build that reminded Rie of the Greek gods she used to read about, but what caught her eyes was the scar that looked like claw marks on her right exposed shoulder. "Ummm…My sensei told me to use for self-defense reason…. Not for fun…." She lied as she laughed nervously. "It's not very gentleman like to lie either…. what you did is hypocritical and you shouldn't act cowardly at something like that…. I just want to see if your worthy of being my sparring partner…" Sakura Ookami towered over her. "Fine….Let me put this guy up first and I'll let you bet the hell out of me…." Rie sighed and looked away. I didn't think that was she was a woman…. Gene pools these days….

She chuckled amused as she distracted herself from what the statistical little bear that made her very. Very uneasy…She already hated dolls already and now it was a maniacal teddibear which was very unsymmetrical and made her think of a certain anime person who would shoot the hell out of Monokuma, But it would just explode and regenerate, like a Hydra. Tch….If I only we had a Hercules to sever these heads…Damn it what would DTK do in this situation. Rie argued in her head as she hauled Makoto to his room, chuckling at his sprite on the door.

"Here ya go, I promise I won't torment you to much." Rie grinned as she walked through his room, then she decided to leave to her room, sneering at the sewing kits. Never have I ever had to stitch something useless….Orrrrr…..Are these for something completely different? Like placing the needle into your hand just right and shoving it into a certain point of the body and causing it to….Nah, That only happens in movies yes?

A knock on the door startled her, she dropped the sewing kit and sprinted to the door cautiously. "Yesss?" She asked as she saw the Biker… He was scratching the back of his neck. "Look…I'm Sorry about the gym…" He muttered looking away. She blinked. "Ah….You don't need to sorry? I'm not the one you decked in the face…." Rie said blankly. "I meant for calling you a bitch. I lost my cool….I'm Odowa Mondo….." He said some what guilty. Her lips curved into a smirk. "Ok Mondo, I'm Murakami Rie….You need to apologize to the young gent over there instead telling me…I have been called worse you know." She smiled and held out her. "Everybody's a little nerved, so here let's try to work together the best and give it our all ok? No more losing that temper of yours…" She laughed as he took it and shook. "Hell yeah!"

He agreed. "Ah, now if you don't mind. I am going to go to sleep and process all this later k? Don't be a afraid to give a ring. Oh and if you manage to get bruised up. Go see Yukimori, She kinda has this knowledge of healing and such things oh and don't ask her about Hippocrates she go into this uber mode and probably put you to sleep." Rie smiled again. "Well yeah…See ya later then Rie." He left, she closed the door and landed on her bed, falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
